


Discutions

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Friendship, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: John et Greg discutent dans un bar.





	

Cela arrivait à Greg et John de se plaindre de Mycroft et Sherlock. On aurait dit deux commères, mais il y avait de quoi être compréhensif !  
  
« Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais.  
-De même, John.  
-Tant que tout va bien avec...  
-Tu ne l'apprécie toujours pas.  
-... »  
  
John ne répondu pas. Apprécier, pardonner... C'était compliquer, mais le blond respectait la relation entre Greg et Mycroft. Lestrade tapota son épaule, levant sa bière.  
  
« A ces idiots qu'on aime un peu trop. »  
  
Son ami pouffa de rire, tapant sa boisson contre. Ouais, pas toujours facile, mais ils étaient heureux.


End file.
